I Will Protect You
by Joker2113
Summary: After being captured by the Espada, Ichigo is turned into their torture doll, and over time, begins to lose hope in ever escaping from Hueco Mundo. But Aizen made the mistake of assigning him a new caretaker.


This fic was most definitely inspired by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo's 'Protect You With My Life', thebluecat21's "This War's Not Over", and AnHellica's "Ichigo Espada". Be sure to check out the two fanfics and the fanart! They're freaking beast. Of course PYWML is really angsty and stuff but still... :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Inuaysha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, the two fanfics belong to their rightful owners, and the fanart belongs to AnHellica! :)

* * *

**""Ichigo Mentally Talking""**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**The most horrible part about being alone, is having to accept the fact that not one person fought to be with you.**

* * *

_Wet._

_Cold._

_Dark._

_**Empty**__..._

These were the words that Ichigo Kurosaki used to describe the room he was in. Which was probably the only room in all of Hueco Mundo that _wasn't _white. Of course he wouldn't know, even though he had been there for quite some time.

Currently, he was chained up to a wall, thick metal clamps-that were caked in things he'd rather _not _identify-were holding his wrists together and rubbing against the bones in an irritating and painful way that had him shifting in discomfort. There were old and fresh wounds on his person, his black Shihakusho was dirty and horribly ripped where his wounds were, hell, he didn't even have his haori. His once bright and strong amber eyes were dull and lifeless, his orange hair was to his shoulders and was matted down, and his strong, brave composure was _gone_.

It had been _at least_ three months since he was captured by the Espada, three _whole months _since he screamed for Orihime to escape with everyone else as he fought Ulquiorra, three whole months since he's seen his friends, his family...

It killed him to know that his so-called _friends_ never came back, that they thought he was _dead_.

It hurt a lot. More-so because he was taunted and reminded _every fucking day_ about it.

He was, after all, the Espada's torture doll. For what reason, he didn't know, whether it was to get back at him and Soul Society, or to simply break him, he wasn't sure, but he knew one thing.

It was working.

He was losing whatever hope he had on escaping or being rescued. He went through torture for what felt like eternity every day and was never treated of his wounds or fed properly. He was burned, stabbed, punched, kicked and put through horrible and _very_ vivid hallucinations.

He shuddered at the thought, and pressed his bloody back against the wall, hissing at the pain.

Well then again, he had pretty much gotten used to the pain, he only reacted like that out of instinct.

_Instinct_...

His hollow had given up on taking control of his body a long time ago. In fact, ever since a 'torture session' with Szayel two months ago, he hasn't heard from his hollow since, and honestly, it scared and made him feel more desolate.

**""Life is so fucking unfair."" **He mentally thought. He expected some sarcastic and annoying remark to respond to his comment...

...But there was nothing, the only sounds were that of his heavy breathing.

He couldn't communicate with his Zanpakuto or hollow. He couldn't visit his inner world. He hadn't seen anything outside of Las Noches. And his friends had given up on him.

He was a far cry from the hard-headed Shinigami he had once been, that much was for sure...

**_Creak..._**

His head snapped up at the sound of the door opening and light flooding his form, making him wince as his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

At first, he simply saw a black and blurry form. He expected to see either Nnoitra or Ulquiorra, but he felt surprised when he saw it was someone completely different.

It was a woman, who actually looked his age and human, but he knew better, there was something off about her.

He scowled when his vision cleared, feeling like a pervert because the only reason he knew of her sex was because of her curves, which were easy to see even with the layers of white clothes on her.

She was pretty, beautiful in a way that grabbed his attention. Her eyes were sharp and seemed to see everything, they were a vivid blue, which, along with her long raven hair contrasted gorgeously with her pale skin.

She had on hip-hugging white hakama, which stretched down to cover her long legs. She had on a short-sleeved, V-neck shirt that had two long slits on the sides. Over her clothing, was a sleeve-less cape that was attached at the neck and flared out behind her as she walked forward and towards him.

He frowned, there was no 'mask' or numbered rank on her anywhere, only a pink jewel hanging around her neck. Of course that probably had to do with the fact that her clothes had been made to hide her curves, which had been a failed attempt seeing how her buxom body was still visible.

She continued to walk forward, until she was right in front of him. Her scent was sweet and made him relax lightly. She smelled of jasmine and fresh rain.

His small moment of peace disappeared when she reached up and unlocked the clamps around his wrist, and it took a lot to not fall over when his feet were on the ground, just barely realising how much feeling he had lost while chained up.

A small petite hand grasped his shoulder in order to steady him, yet he couldn't stop the flinch even if he tried. He was still in his 'I am gonna be tortured' mode, so he was very jumpy and cautious.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." A soft, melodious voice soothed as another petite hand pet his hair. He looked over, dull amber eyes meeting blue.

Her next words made his eyes widen.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. I've been assigned to keep you alive, Kurosaki-san."

* * *

**_Never_ dispute an order. _Never_ seek an explanation. Just _obey_.**

* * *

Kagome always knew she was fate's _favorite_ little toy.

It wasn't everyday a miko became a '_sex toy' _to a Shinigami.

Okay, so maybe sex toy wasn't the word, more a lover to a Shinigami... A Shinigami that was obsessed with being the ruler of the heavens and such, but hey, it was either that or be raped constantly by some other Arrancar in all of Las Noches... And why was she thinking about this?

Well, it might have to do with her orders and the person whom was walking next to her...er, _limping _next to her. She would have to make sure she fixed him up later on.

Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami, human, and vizard. One of a kind. Espada torture and experiment doll.

'Poor thing, he is so beat up. And his eyes...'

She glanced at him, flinching when she saw how dead his amber eyes were.

She remembered when he first arrived there, he had fought, kicking, clawing, biting and punching at those who held him in place as Aizen walked up to him and said three words.

_"Welcome to Hell." _

He was an asshole. Bigger than anyone she had ever met, which was saying _a **lot,** _and she knew because she had spent a lot of time with him. And the orders he gave her earlier only made her realise how much she despised the man.

_~Flashback~_

_Kagome sat on the large bed, a white sheet covering her naked body as she stared at the chocolate-haired man as he dressed._

_"You want me to do what?"_

_He turned towards her, a devilish smirk on his annoyingly handsome face. He walked over to her, gripping her chin and forced her to look into his dark eyes._

_"I believe you heard me my tenshi... You will be Kurosaki Ichigo's new caretaker," He gripped her chin tighter, making her glare at him because of the pain. "You will keep him alive and make sure he becomes strong again."_

_She licked her lips, a confused look on her pretty face. "Why?" _

_Something was wrong with what he was saying._

_"Well my little tenshi, he seems to have given up on life. He no longer screams or cries and it's getting quite boring. We broke him down, and it's time to rebuild him, make him stronger than before. He needs a sort of lifeline, something to keep him going. And you, you will become his friend, someone he trusts enough to tell you his secrets to..."_

_He grinned, an evil grin that sent chills down her back and made her want to hug the poor boy that he talked so darkly about. _

_"Find out about his hollow. His name and their connection. Only then will he be _truly _broken...Do I make myself clear my tenshi?" His fingernails dug into her chin._

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Dress and go to him... And _**never** _question me again, Kagome."_

_"Yes Lord Aizen."_

_~Flashback End~_

Yep. He was an asshole.

And yes, it was official, she really, _really _hated the bastard.

"Kagome. What do you think you are doing with Kurosaki Ichigo?" A monotone voice spoke up. she blinked and looked forward, and there was Ulquiorra. Simply standing there with a blank look.

She stopped and went to stand in front of Kurosaki when she saw him tense up in fear.

"Lord Aizen said that he is to be under my care for the time being. If his wounds aren't treated and he is not properly fed, he will die." She said smoothly. nearly smirking when he twitched.

"Very well, I will ask Aizen if this is true. If it is not, I will personally deal with you and your...ward."

With that, he walked off to go find his beloved Aizen.

It might have seemed wierd and stupid, but she could swear that the stoic bastard was gay and was, ehm, _attracted _to Aizen...

She smirked a little and started to walk once more, she at least had _some_ blackmail.

"Come on Kurosaki-san. Let's hurry before the Gay _cuatro _Bastard shows up again. You're my _ward_, and if he tries to touch you I'll have to kick his ass." She said, feeling somewhat pleased that he followed, without complaint, and started limping on her side again.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, a small flicker of light had entered Ichigo's eyes when she said that.

* * *

Gay ending. I know, but it was all I could come up with...:D I don't expect many reviews or for anyone to actually read this, but if you do, you should review. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as some love! :D

cuatro: four


End file.
